Ressurection: Unseen Idealism
Landing Pad New Alhira: Demaria A large area of ground has been flattened out and filled with thickly poured ferrocrete; yellow lines and blinking lights mark off landing pads, taxi lanes, and runways. A large building that serves as the small spaceport's terminal sits at the edge of the area, opposite the tall flight traffic control tower. Service crews stand by to help people through the decontamination corridor. To the west, far past the outskirts of the spaceport, lies the blunt Stubtooth Mountains. The landing pad is a bit of a mess. A rather wrecked Calliope has scraped along a large amount of the landing pad, richoceting off a number of ships before coming to rest firmly in the engineering section of the HMS Reliable. A clean up crew are currently attempting to clean up the debris. Razorback nods at this running a paw through his mane. "Well, if any food ssupplies arrre needed, please let me know," he replies, "At the verrry leasst, I could get them to you at cosst. Unforrrtunately, we do not prrrodusce a grrreat deal yet, but whateverrr we do not need ..." The Demarian and the engineer are standing not far from the Decon corridor exit, wrapped in conversation. Ruin shakes his head. "We need *funding*," he says quietly. "We're talking millions, here. Hundreds of millions, possibly, though I'm hoping volunteer effort will cut that down some. And the New Luna government...kind of doesn't exist." It doesn't take long for the Raider to settle itself into a vacant parking slot power down. A few moments later, Vadim appears out of its airlock, in the process of mid-light of his cigarette. Thats halted however, upon peering over at the two ships that have decided to have something of a fender bender. He stands and stares at it, perhaps pondering the events that could've led up to it. A shrug follows, deeming it past business and begins to trod down the ramp. The new ship landing garners the attention of a single ear from the Demarian for a moment before he nod sadly to Ruin. "That is unforrrtunate," he says, "We have neverrr been wealthy, even before the arrrisstocrrrascy was abolished and what we have now is mosstly being used to keep uss fed, clothed and housed." The felinoid's nose twitches slightly as a familiar scent reaches it. Ruin nods. "That's what's hanging us up at the moment, anyway." He turns at the sound of a nearby landing, nods at the sight of the Raider. "I'm mostly just looking to not see New Luna end up someone's colony over this." Its odd that Vadim picks out Ruin first down the way, resulting in a wave. "Ruin, privet." he calls over, finally getting that smoke lit as he heads on over. At first glance he doesn't make out the Demarian as Razorback, or maybe he just wasn't expecting to run into his former crewmate. "Long time, da? Been looking for you. Have something I might need your expertise in and...and..." his voice stalls, when the familar black and red markings become more apparent, which seems to finally click in the Ungstiri's head. "R-razorback?" he gapes, starring unblinkingly. "Wha-?" is all that he can utter out, now conflicted in who he should speak to. The Cliffwalker nods in agreement with Ruin whilst following his nose towards the approaching Ungstiri. A toothy grin breaks his leonid feature and a deep laugh escapes him. "Vadim," he says, his tail twitching in amusement, "Thiss is an unexspected pleasurrre." Ruin steps back a bit, to let the two talk; apparently somewhat curious, but also a bit reserved. Vadim glances between the two. "Ruin, give me a moment. I did want to talk with you, so don't go run off anywhere." he states in a grin, then looking the Demarian up and down. "Well hoop. Unexpected is goddamn understantment. Where the hell have you been, da? Last time I saw you it was on the Junkyard almost a year ago." He takes a long thoughtful drag off his smoke before shaking his head. "I don't know where to start. But, its good to see you again, tovarisch." Razorback nods slowly, one paw reaching over to fiddle with the ring on the other. "It is good to ssee you again as well, my frrriend," he says, "But I confessss, I sshould be getting back. If you arrre going to be on-planet forrr a while, I would welcome a chansce to talk, howeverrr, and ssoon." Ruin nods. "I'll be here at least until I've given the Reliable their damage assessment. It was nice to see you again." "I move around. But now that I know your here, I'd be inclined to sticking around for a bit." Vadim replies, smiling; a rare occruance for him. "Da! We will speak when you have the time. Its simply good to know that your still kicking." "It has been good to ssee both of you again," Razorback replies, stepping back in a deep bow before straightening again, "Until anotherrr time then, farrrewell." With that, he turns 'tail' and makes for the corridor from whence he came, his footsteps just as silent as when he arrived. Ruin turns his attention to Vadim. "Somewhere in the shade, then?" Vadim waves as the Demarian stalks off. "Hoop. Ain't that the surprise of the month." he chuckles, turning his attention to Ruin, nodding. "Da, sure. So your down here to take a look that?" he asks, angling his head in the direction of the two damnaged ships. Ruin shrugs. "Actually, I came for Demarian takeout. Only got involved because it happened right in front of me." "Heh, talk about timing. You do seem to have a knack for that. Was it worth the takeout?" Vadim grins, walking along with the Lunite towards the afforementioned shade. "I came looking for you because I know your one of the best damn engineers in the Arm. And I need your help with something." he states, getting out his PDA. "Theres a file I'd like to upload to you. I can't make heads or tails of it, but I'm hoping you'll see more than what I have." Ruin nods. "All right," he says. "Here? Cafe somewhere?" "Cafe works best I suppose. Might as well have ourselves a sit-down while we're at it. Been a long time." Vadim replies with a nod. *** Glimmercoat's Baked Goods and Cafe